Pain Sorrow Death Freedom
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Maybe I should just end it all... Maybe I should just kill myself. Then they'll see what they've done...They'll regret it...' RXB T for alot of reasons... R&R


**Shadow- I'm in a really pissy upset mood... THats why I wrote this. Dont like it oh well. Flame do what ever the fuck you want this is just to get my emotions out...**

**Ryou- She had a bad day... Her bus was late and she was almost late for skool again.**

**Bakura- FLAME THIS STORY! It's horrible! **

**Ryou- Bakura! be queit or no cookie!**

**Bakura-...**

**Me- No I dont own shit. Yu-Gi-Oh doesnt belong to me damn it.**

**Warning- Depressing, Child Abuse, graphic violence and other bad shit. **

~~~~Pain~~~~

"HOW CAN YOU BE FAILING!" a man yelled, he had brown hair and green eyes, His name was Kaji. He glared at the white haired boy in front of him. The boy had chocolate brown eyes.

_SLAP!_

Ryou head snapped to the side as his father slapped him.

"How can you fail english? You idiot! You cant do shit right can you?" the man yelled. Ryou felt tears fill his eyes as his father insulted him. He hated it when his father yelled. It's all he ever did now that Mother and Amane were gone. Ryou's life sucked. His father insulted and beat him almost everyday that he was home, his 'Friends' didnt care if he didnt show up to school, and he was failing in several subjects at school. Ryou hated his life... He hated his dad he hated his 'friends' for not being there for him when he needed them. He hated himself for all the shit he'd done to deserve such a horrible life. Ryou was knocked to the ground when his father punched him.

"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

_CRACK!_

Ryous eyes widened and he bit back a scream as his father kicked him in the ribs. Ryou knew immediatly that three were broken. His father stomped on his stomach. Ryou coughed rolling over and coughed up blood tears streaming down his face as he rolled onto his side and curled up. His father yelled more then turned and stomped out of the room. Ryou flinched when he heard the front door slam shut.

_'Maybe I should just end it all... Maybe I should just kill myself. Then they'll see what they've done...They'll regret it...'_

Ryou struggled to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom.

He frowned when he saw his reflection. He had a black eye, a bruise on his right cheek, and a busted lip. He slowly took off his shirt. His stomach had a huge dark bruise, his entire left side was bruised and he had several small bruises on his arms.

"Shit... How am I going to explain this to Bakura? No. I cant tell him. I won't tell Bakura..." he said as a wave of fresh tears streamed down his face.

"Tell me what... What the fuck! What the hell happened to you?" Ryou jumped and looked behind him in the mirror and saw a man who looked like him only the man had crimson red eyes, which were sharper than Ryou's doe like eyes, and his hair was spikier and longer. He also had two black bat wings which were currently folded close to his body, and a long black devil tail.

"N-nothing, Kura..." Ryou said looking down away from the demon. The demon growled and went of to Ryou and turned the boy around so he could examine him.

"Don't lie to me, Hikari." Bakura hissed. "What happened?"

"..." more tears streamed down his face as he remembered his father beating him and screaming at him. The demon growled.

"Answer me, Ryou." he snarled. Ryou flinched then looked up at the demon and through his arms around the demon's neck.

"It... was... It was mah-my da-dad..." he sobbed out shaking, ignoring the strain on his side. Bakura tensed then growled as he wrapped his arms and tail around the boy, his eyes glowing in anger. He pushed Ryou away, gentaly and went to the tub and started to water.

"Get in, I'll be right back." the demon said, then he left the room. Ryou took the rest of his closthes off and got into the tub and settled into the warm water sighing softly. He looked up when Bakura walked back in. THe demon had fresh clothes and a fluffy white towl. He set the items down adn walked over.

"Tell me what's the worst." he ordered.

"My side. Three broken ribs, and my st-stomach. I-I think there's internal bleeding... It hurts soo much..." Ryou whimpered. The demon hummed and knelt down and pressed his hands to Ryou's stomach and side. His hands started to glow and the pain faded. The demon pulled his hands away, and shook them to get the water off. He grabbed the soap and startd to wash the boy. Ryou closed his eyes.

"Next time something like this happens, tell me. Got it?" Bakura asked as he pulled Ryou out of the tub and drained the water. Ryou just nodded. Bakura gave him teh towl.

"Dry off and get dressed." the demon ordered as he left the bath room. Ryou, being the good boy that he is, did what the demon told him to do. Oce he was done he went to the living room where he knew the demon would be. The demon was steatched out on the couch, watching TV. Ryou headed to the kitchen to make dinner. He made a grilled cheese for him which he probably wasnt going to eat, Ryou never ate much, and a raw bloody steak for the demon.

When he was done he grabbed one of the beers in the fridge and carried the plate with the steak and beer to the living room and put it in front of Bakura on the coffee table and went to get his own food. When he came back in he sat on the floor in front of the couch setting his plate in front of him. Bakura was sitting up eating the raw steak. The demon looked at the small whitette as he took a swig from the beer. The boy had tore a piece of the grilled cheese off and was nibbling it. He finally took in the boy's appearence. Ryou was much paler, his eyes were sunken in a bit he had bags under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't eaten scince the last time the demon had saw him. The demon's tail twitched. His eyes narrowed.

"Eat the damn food." he growled. Ryou jumped slightly and ate the piece of grilled cheese, he swallowed and had to stop him self from puking as his stomach turned. He ate a few more bites before stopping. The whitette stood and took Bakura's plate and his to the kitchen and trew away the rest of the grilled cheese and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Ryou sighed and rubbed his eyes. His dad was going to be gone for a couple of months, thank God. Ryou leaned against the counter feeling tired.

Ryou walked out of the kitchen and headed to his room. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. He heard foot steps and someone aproaching the bed, he felt them press their lips against his temple.

"Sweet dreams, my little tenshi." he heard Bakura say. Then he fell asleep.

Bakura watched as Ryou fell asleep. He smiled softly.

"Dont worry, Little One. I'll always protect you. After all, you belong to me." the demon chuckled then he left the room.

~~~~Sorrow~~~~

~~Few months later~~

Ryou jumped when he heard the door slam shut. He gulped and hurriedly tried to finish dinner.

"RYOU! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DINNER!" he heard his father yell. Ryou finched, this was the 4th time this week his father's come home early and Ryou hadnt finished dinner. and Ryou did not want to get beat again.

"I just finished Papa! I'm making your plate now!" Ryou said as he grabbed a plate and put the food on it. His father stomped in and glarred at Ryou.

"I told you to have it done and on the table when I got home you little bitch!" he snarled. Ryou put the plate on the counter as his father came over to him. The man grabbed the boy and slammed him into the counter then threw him on the floor. He kicked Ryou then grabbed a plate and threw in onto the floor making it shatter right next to Ryou. The boy shut his eyes as it did. Shards of the plate sliced into Ryous arms and legs, and cut his face. He opened his eyes and watched as his father leave the kitchen with his food. Ryou looked down and saw he was surrounded by the pieces of the plate. He stood shakily and got the broom and started sweeping the glass up. Once that was done he cleaned the kitchen and headed to the bathroom to clean the cuts and bandage them. ONce he was in the bathroom he closed and locked the door and sat down pulling out a piece of the plate that he hadnt thrown away.

He pressed it to his wrist and cut it. He watched the blood flow for a minute be fore he started to clean and bandage the cut. He did the same with the cuts on his arms and legs once he was done he sighed. He jumped whe he heard a banging on the door.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE! AND GET THE DAMN DOOR!" Ryou blinked he hadnt relized the knocking at the front door he quickly unlocked the bathroomdoor and headed for the front door not wanting to anger his father more. He blinked when he opened the door and saw Malik and Marik.

"h-hey g-guys." he said. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. Marik and I are heading to the new club wanna join?" Malik asked. Ryou opened his mouth to answer but was cut of by his father yelling.

"Ryou! Who the fuck is it?"

"I-its Malik and M-Marik, Papa. THey want me to go clubbing wi-"

"FUCK NO! Your not leaving you little shit!" Ryou cringed. and Malik and Marik stared at Ryou shocked.

"S-sorry guys.." Ryou said.

"Ryou? Is everything alright?" Marik asked.

"Yes. Papa just had a bad day at work..."

"Dont Lie Ryou. We know he abuses you. You need to report him." Malik said.

"RYOU! GET IN THE DAMN HOUSE!"

"Bye." Ryou said he shut the door. _'Now he's locking me in the house... When will the suffering stop? What did I do to deserve all of this?'_ Ryou went straight to his room as tears filled his eyes.

~~~~Death~~~~

The next few months were the same. Ryou was beaten everyday and wasnt allowed to leave the house and when he could it was only to buy food and stuff. Now, Ryou layed on his bed his whole body littered with bruises. He sat up when he heard his father come in and and froze. His father smell like whisky. He was drunk. Ryou whimpered. The beatings were even more violent when his father was drunk. His father glared hatefully at Ryou. He stumbled over and grabbed a fistful of Ryous hair and jerked Ryou out of the bed and flung him into the wall. He slammed Ryou's head into the wall making the boy yelp in pain he kneed the boy in the stomach and punched him. Ryou whimpered.

The boy's father smirked and continued to beat the poor whitette. He deliver one last punch before fore leaving the room. Ryou leaned against the wall shaking and sobbing. He was to weak to move. He felt tired as his vision startd to blur.

_'So tired all of a sudden... Maybe I should goto sleep... Yeah... I'll just close my eyes... and sleep...'_ his eyes started to flutter close. before they did he saw a pair a glowing red eyes...

Bakura growled when he saw Ryou's eyes close. He lifted the boy in his arms and frowned at how light the boy was he laid Ryou on the bed and started to heal the boy. It only took a few seconds. His tail lashed angrily and he went to the window and jumped out spreading his wings and taking off in search for the man who had nearly killed his Ryou. It did take him long to find the boys father. The fool was bragging about how he'd beat Ryou to near death. Bakura let out a very animalistic growl as he landed in front of the man. The men next the Ryou's father stepped back in fear. The brunette froze. Bakura grabbed him buy the throat.

"You think its fun to abuse you own son? You think you can just hurt and abuse and nearly _kill_ what belongs to me? Foolish Mortal! You will pay for what you have done!" Bakura snarled as he threw Ryou's Father to the ground. Bakura smiled sadisticly and luged at the man slicing into his arms with his caws and ripping flesh from bone. He continued to brake everybone in the mans body. Kaji screamed in agony. Bakura ripped his arms off causing the man to scream more. The demon used magic to keep Kaji alive.

The demon cackled as he sliced open the mans stomach and ripped out his organs. Kaji shrieked in pure agony withering as Bakura ripped his to shreds. The demon ripped out Kaji's intestines and wrapped it around the man's throat, he tied it the dragged Kaji over to a street lamp and hung him from it. He stopped using the magic and watched as Kaji's now lifless body swayed in the breeze. The demon cackled and snapped his fingures making him self clean again. He spread his wings and flew back to the house.

When he got back Ryou was stirring. He smiled.

"Your awake." he said as he sat down and brushed a strand of hair out of Ryou's eyes and then placed it on his cheek. Ryou sighed and leaned into his hand.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous for you to be here when Father is home isnt it?" Ryou asked, Bakura chuckled and leaned down and kissed Ryou.

"You dont have to worry about him, Love. He'll never hurt you again." the demon said. Ryou blinked.

"What do yo-"

"I'll always protect you, my sweet Tenshi. You belong to me. And as long as I'm here. Your safe." Bakura said licking Ryou's cheek, making the boy shiver.

"Bakura... I love you..." Ryou said. Bakura chuckled.

"And I love you, Kitten." Bakura said he kissed Ryou again."Now. Rest." the demon ordered softly as he laid next to the british teen. Ryou curlled up next to Bakura, burying his face in the demon's chest.

~~~~Freedom~~~~

**Me- told you it was gonna be messed up...**

**Ryou- Atleast it had a good eanding.**

**Bakura- Ok it was pretty good.**

**Me- I feel better after writing this. Again I was very up set and pissed off when I wrote this. I'll up date Destined when I finished the new chap. **

**Ryou- Review!**


End file.
